My new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage found in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, among a stand of geranium varieties maintained by me for breeding purposes. This new plant was discovered in 1984 and because of its presentation of the flower clusters, well above a body of dark green leaves, this plant was selected for propagation, which was done by me and under by direction with cuttings at Stuttgart and carried on through several successive generations whereby to determine the homogeneity could be assured. Thus it was determined conclusively that the distinctive and novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. The new plant is weather-proof, resistant against Botrytis, and has a substantial decoration and market value.